


Light as a Feather

by The_annoying_fangirl



Series: Peter Parker & Tony Stark [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Iron dad and Spider son, Just a bunch of sweetness, Love their relationship, No Plot/Plotless, Short, Tumblr Prompt, just a bunch of fluff, pure fluff, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_annoying_fangirl/pseuds/The_annoying_fangirl
Summary: Peter Parker's bones became less dense after the bite and everyone keeps overestimating his weight. Especially Tony.Based off of a Tumblr post





	Light as a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really short and there's not much more than what's already in the Tumblr post and there's not really any real plot. But it's fluffy and cute so...

At first, Peter was concerned. Being a fifteen year old kid and only weighing sixty pounds sounded all sorts of unhealthy and- considering how much he ate, impossible. Then again so was gaining spider powers, so eventually, he just shrugged and decided it was okay, his powers just made him lighter.

Even when his appetite grew 20x due to fast metabolism, he still didn't gain much weight. He supposed it had something to do with bone density and how he could swing from buildings and do flips and sneak up on people so easily. After all, spiders were super light. One would think this meant he pack a good punch or that this would make him easier to crush in fights, but somehow, he was still stronger. It was weird, but what about Peter's life since the bite wasn't weird?

Eventually, others began to notice. It started in the lab one day when Peter was doing some actually internship type work with Tony. The floors at this point were covered in all sorts of papers and abandoned spare parts and was honestly becoming a hazard.

Peter had been walking towards Tony when he tripped and fell on his butt. Tony threw his head back and laughed at the kid.

"I thought you had quick reflexes," he said. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just help me up, would you?" he asked. Tony continued to chuckle but nodded.

"Sure thing, kid." he stood and grabbed Peter's hand to hoist him up, overestimating Peter's weight, the teenager went flying across the lab. Tony would have laughed again if the loud thump against the wall wasn't so worrisome. The billionaire ran over to the boy who was laying against the wall, groaning.

"You alright kiddo?" he asked, kneeling down. Peter glared at him before lifting his hand to rub the back of his head.

"Fine, but," he pulled his body up some and pushed away a bunch of nuts and bolts "you really need to clean this place up." he winced. Tony frowned.

"Come on, let's get Bruce to look at you, make sure you don't have a concussion or anything." he said. Peter nodded and this time Tony was gentle when he pulled him up.

~~~

Another time was when Peter and May were watching a Hallmark movie and his head was in her lap. She was playing with his hair and he was so comfortable. The night before he had been beaten up pretty bad and had been in so much pain he couldn't sleep, now though, he was feeling a lot better to do his quick healing and May was helping a lot.

"Sit up kid, I'm thirsty, I'm gonna get something to drink." she said, beginning to stand.

"No! Don't leave," he grinned as he latched onto her and she laughed as she jerked up. Surprisingly enough, Peter was still hanging onto her side. Her eyes widened at him.

"Peter what the-"

"Shh, just sit back down." he whispered. She shook her head, an amused smile on her face.

"I'm thirsty." she said, with that, she continued walking into the kitchen with ease, giggling along with Peter as she made herself a glass of water.

"You want anything, you knuckle head?" she asked, glancing down at him.

"Uh, yeah, some apple juice would be nice." he said. She rolled her eyes but poured her nephews some juice before dragging him back into the living room and they got situated.

"So... Spider bite side effect?" she questioned.

"You got it."

~~~

Tony was in the lab and Peter had been sitting in the spare couch finishing homework when he got the bright idea to tackle his mentor to the ground. After all, Tony was getting old, it shouldn't be hard. He eased his books back into his backpack and ran over, jumping onto Tony's back. Rather than the superhero falling or even slightly stumbling, he stood firm. He raised an eyebrow as Peter just clung to him awkwardly.

"That didn't go as planned." Peter said. 

"Of course it didn't, Kid, it literally feels like I'm wearing a backpack, do you even eat? Scratch that, I know you eat, you would eat everything in my fridge if I'd let you." he said. Peter shrugged. 

"I've been like this since the bite. I think my bones are less dense." Peter said. 

"How have they not all snapped?" Tony asked, Peter shrugged again. 

"I don't know."

"We'll have to run some tests, see if I need to add more protection in your suit... Kid?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Get off me."

~~~

Then there was that time he fell asleep on the couch in the lab at Stark tower and Tony walked over to lift him up. Forgetting how light the boy was, he almost stumbled back from expecting to lift something heavy. He balanced himself but not before Peter woke up and looked up at his mentor in confusion.

"Mr. Stark? What are you doing?" he yawned.

"Taking you to your room, kiddo. Go back to sleep." he muttered. Peter, still drowsy from sleep, just nodded and pressed his face into Tony's chest before his breathing evened out again. Tony held back a chuckle and carried him on the elevator.

"You're gonna be the death of me kid."


End file.
